


[podfic] things that go bump in the night

by arkadyevna



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU where Bruce never made his return public bc he didn't want to deal with high society, Alfred Pennyworth Deserves a Break, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Light Angst, Minor Serious Injuries, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fic, TDC Unlucky Thirteen 2020, Urban Legends, Voiceteam Mystery Box, batman is a cryptid, no beta we die like robins, that's it that's the fic, voiceteam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofthings that go bump in the nightbyace_corvid.Here's the thing about stories: they have to come from somewhere. Stories had to be built from reality, and as such, all of them on some level, had a grain of truth to them. Even tall tales of a Boogeyman- a Batman.It just so happened that, however, the 'myth of Batman' had a substantial bit more truth to it than the child populace of Gotham would like to believe.It just wasn't them he was out to get.(Well. Unless they needed a home.)
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[podfic] things that go bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [things that go bump in the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166807) by [ace_corvid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid). 



****

**Original:** [things that go bump in the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166807) by ace_corvid. 

**Reader:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works). 

**Cover Artist:** [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/profile). 

**Relationship(s):** Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth. 

**Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences.

**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply.

**Length:** 00:17:13

**Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kqiqw8npkwj1iaf/%255BBTMN%255D_things_that_go_bump_in_the_night.mp3/file) : **11.5 MB**

Ta, listeners~!

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box for Day 2 - In Their Shoes Challenge, as a gift for [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GodOfLaundryBaskets). Team Lavender Menace let's go!!! Thank you so much to [ace_corvid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_corvid/pseuds/ace_corvid) for their permission to podfic, I cannot thank you enough!
> 
> Thanks so much to [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty) for their cover art!. What can I say, I see cryptid - I see batfam, I rec. Enjoy friend!


End file.
